


[GGAD]天生一对

by hikaru1412



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru1412/pseuds/hikaru1412
Summary: 又名：你是一个单亲家庭的孩子，今天你离家出走了，你双亲却在打炮。





	[GGAD]天生一对

**Author's Note:**

> 一个写到一半才想起是ABO设定的文……低速脚踏车。

这是一个寻常的午后，暑期放假在家的阿不思和儿子大眼瞪小眼瞪了半天，最后还是屈服于儿子的愿望，出门给他买冰淇淋了。  
“这是阿斯托尔福想吃冰淇淋，不是我。”阿不思提着冰淇淋袋子站在门口，一边腹诽着他今天这么早就下班了一遍心虚地迎上阿不福思愤怒的双眼，“真的不是我想吃，我发誓。”阿不思指天说道。  
显然阿不福思对着个答案并不满意，阿不思决定交出他的私藏，他从袋子里掏出一罐牛油果青柠味的冰淇淋，这是新口味，不过阿不思打算换人来试验它的味道：“这是特意给你买的。”  
“别以为用这种小手段就能混过去！我已经不是三岁小孩了！”阿不福思虽然这么说着，右手还是紧紧捏着冰淇淋的边缘，还侧身放阿不思进门了。  
不得不说这一招对几岁的阿不福思都极为管用。  
“你怎么可以让阿斯托尔福一个人留在家里！要不是我今天早回来我都不知道！”阿不福思咬牙切齿地撕开包装说道。  
阿不思等他说完，立马冲进客厅，对着儿子就是一套熟练的亲亲抱抱举高高，仔细检查他身上是否受伤。  
“没事吧宝贝？”阿不思问道。  
阿斯托尔福到双眼牢牢地盯住电视机屏幕不放，并没有理睬他的意思，阿不思只好把冰淇淋塞儿子手里，再转身走回餐厅。阿不福思已经坐下开始吃了起来， 他绕过餐桌在另一头坐下。  
“到底发生了什么？”阿不思撕开冰淇淋盖子，是他最喜欢的覆盆子味。  
“就如你看到的那样，盯着电视不放。”  
除了伤眼睛外，似乎也不是什么特别危险的事，阿不思敷衍地“哦”了一声。  
“你就不能关心下我为什么提早回来了吗？”  
“好吧，亲爱的阿不福思，酒吧的生意怎么了？发生了什么事吗？”  
阿不福思这才满意地点点头说：“有人打架，你不用看了没打到我，警察来得很快，问了我几个问题，就让我笑回来了。”  
“赞美主，他们也是可以有效率的。”阿不思干巴巴地说着，“所以你今天大惊小怪的原因是什么？因为警察没有按正常流程带你回局里问话？”  
“他看了一下午的迪士尼。”  
“哦”，这的确不太好，他晚上不能再继续看电视了，对眼睛不好，阿不思认为需要和儿子约定每天看电视的时间，小小年纪就戴眼镜可不是好事。  
“你的回答只有一个‘哦’吗！你到底有没有听清楚我的意思！你怎么可以留他一个人在家看迪士尼！”  
阿不思快跟不上阿不福思的脑回路了，虽然他经常跟不上，他饶有兴致地从冰淇淋里挖出一颗完成的覆盆子，无所谓地对阿不福思说：“我想，就算是华纳的股东也不能拒绝他们的孩子想看迪士尼的愿望吧。”  
“但在我们家，迪士尼决定不被允许。”  
“你别这样说得仿佛迪士尼要吃了你或是吃了福克斯一样。”客厅里的福克斯仿佛是听到他们在讨论它，挥着翅膀飞到阿不思的肩头还骂了句“fxxk”，阿不思好多年前就提出要把他的鹦鹉和弟弟分开来养，但不论是他的鹦鹉还他的是弟弟都无法自己养活自己，只好作罢。  
“好吧，没人会吃鹦鹉，毛多肉少。”阿不思试图安抚福克斯，福克斯丝毫没有接受的打算，阿不思只好把刚挖出来的覆盆子献给它。  
这买卖太不划算了，阿不思摇头。  
“爸爸，我弟弟在哪儿？”坐在客厅的阿斯托尔福突然大声问道。  
“说了八百遍了，你没有双胞胎弟弟！”阿不福思嚷嚷地说，据阿不思了解此时此刻的阿不福思没有气到扔冰淇淋捶桌子完全是看在阿斯托尔福是他外甥的份上。  
也有可能是牛油果青柠味真的不错。  
“你听到了，托了迪士尼的福，你的宝贝儿子问了一下他的弟弟在哪儿。”  
好吧，阿不福思把怒气全部转移到他身上了，阿不思想了想说：“这很正常不是吗，阿利安娜还没出生的时候，你一直追着妈妈问妹妹在哪儿。”看来是遗传问题，外国有句话怎么说来着，外甥像舅？阿不思被自己的想法逗笑了。  
“看了迪士尼就会去看漫威，看了漫威就会抛弃DC，邓布利多的孩子怎么能抛弃DC？！”  
这是什么逻辑，阿不思感觉比批改新生作业还难以理解，阿利安娜从小看迪士尼的公主，也没立志当公主啊，幸亏她已经嫁出去了，不用听阿不福思的胡言乱语。  
“也许他只是喜欢……”阿不思回忆着刚才匆匆一瞥看到的画面，那可爱的小雀斑让他确定了即将说出口的名字，“只是喜欢林赛·罗韩呢？你知道的，小男孩总会有个过度迷恋偶像的阶段，就像你以前喜欢布兰妮一样。”  
“我要说多少次你才能明白，我从来都没喜欢过布兰妮·斯皮尔斯！”阿不福思大叫着，这让阿不思更加确定自己的想法。  
“不要勉强自己，我亲爱的弟弟，我和阿利安娜都知道你舍不得她，你扔掉的CD我们替你捡回来，按照年份排列好藏你床底了。”实际上阿不思原本是想将CD挂在eBay上卖了，但阿利安娜认为阿不福思会后悔扔CD的举动，坚持将它们放回床底。  
那句歌词叫什么来着，阿不福思曾经天天挂在嘴边的。  
Baby One More Time？  
尊重每个人的喜好是阿不思作为教师的准则之一，而对他的家人，他更会如此。他欣慰地看着阿不福思一脸寻回珍宝的表情，努力用眼神表达我们永远支持你喜欢布兰妮的意思：“其实前两年你偷偷研究去拉斯维加斯看驻场的事情我们都知道了，原本打算……”  
“够了不要再说，我们现在讨论的难道不是阿斯托尔福的爱好吗！”  
“好吧非要会到这个问题上来的话，我认为DC和漫威看起来没什么区别。”  
“区别太大了！漫威绝对不可以！”  
“呃……漫威有什么不好的吗？”阿不思试探着问道，虽然他分不清漫威和DC。  
“你喜欢漫威？”阿不福思反问道。  
“不不不，实际上……”阿不思眨眨眼，继续在冰淇淋里挖着他的“宝藏”，“如果他们能卸下超能力，我们还能坐着谈一谈。”  
好吧，阿不思也不明白为什么阿斯托尔福看个合家欢电影怎么就诱发了超级英雄们之间的争论。  
“我怀疑，”阿不思含着勺子说，“阿斯托尔福也分不清你说的DC和漫威。”  
“不可能，世界上除了你，每个男孩都能分清DC和漫威。”  
“好吧，你可以试着问他到底是喜欢蝙蝠侠还是超人。”  
“这两个都是DC的。”阿不福思冷漠地说。  
阿不思万万没想到这世界上还有能触及到他知识盲区的设定，他清清嗓子，站起来走到客厅，大声说道：“亲爱的阿斯托尔福快告诉你叔叔你喜欢蝙蝠侠还是金刚狼？”  
才消停的福克斯又跳到了他的肩头，身后的阿不福思嘟囔着不知道说了什么，阿不思转身问：“阿斯托尔福呢？怎么扔下冰淇淋就跑了？”  
“你是不是忘了关门……”阿不福思指着敞开着的大门，“他不会真的去找他的‘双胞胎兄弟’了吧？”  
“你说什么？”  
“就是那个电影。”阿不福思颤抖地指着电视屏幕，阿不思望去，已经开始放片尾曲了，“阿斯托尔福以为他有个‘双胞胎弟弟’，被格林德沃带走了，只要找到那个‘弟弟’，交换身份，你和格林德沃就能……”阿不福思皱着眉，显然不是很乐意说出这个词，“重修旧好。”  
“证据呢？”阿不思问。  
“阿斯托尔福问了一下午他的弟弟在哪里就是最大的证据！”阿不福思咆哮道，“而且不是你说的吗！这个年纪的男孩容易过度沉迷……”  
“不，是很难区别现实和电视上看到的虚拟世界。”看来很有必要和阿斯托尔福就看电视的时间和看电视的内容展开促膝长谈了，当然现在阿不思的当务之急是要出门把孩子找回来。  
他走到门边上，想着时间短暂，阿斯托尔福应该没跑远，也许下一个路口就能把他找回来。  
“你现在赶紧去纽蒙迦德大厦，趁他们还没下班。”阿不福思低着头拽住阿不思说，“如果我猜的没错，他可能直接拦下出租车报了纽蒙迦德大厦。”  
阿不思不知道该赞叹阿斯托尔福的想象力还是阿不福思的想象力了，如果他俩真想到一块去了，那还真是“不是一家人不进一家门”。就现在这状况，让阿不思去警局也比去纽蒙迦德来得有逻辑。  
当然逻辑这种东西和阿不福思是说不通的，要不然阿不思也不会坐在出租车里，他骑着自行车穿越社区的大街小巷甜品店玩具店爸儿子逮回去，没收他的零食，并把他培养成漫威爱好者。  
没错这很关键。  
阿不思趴在车窗上，盼望着伦敦交通能一如既往地拥堵，可惜事与愿违，今天的伦敦城畅通无阻，阿不思开始哀叹为什么不选择地铁说不定就能碰上罢工，等从地铁出来有了信号说不定阿不福思已经找回了阿斯托尔福，叔侄俩已经回到家坐在沙发上看着《小羊肖恩》乖巧地等他回家。  
感谢市长的交通拥堵费，阿不思毫不诚心地默念道，他在下班高峰前抵达了纽蒙迦德大厦。大厅里没什么人，通往上层的电梯需要刷门禁，阿不思只好往前台走去。  
“请问格林德沃先生在吗？”阿不思眼神四处漂移地问道。  
“请问您有预约吗？”前台小姐礼貌地说着。  
“没有。”好吧，阿不思忘了这人现在是高高在上的总裁，需要排队预约才能见面。  
“抱歉先生，”站在一旁的黑西装黑墨镜保安走过来，“如果没有预约的话，还请你现在立刻离开。”  
虽然阿不思的确是想现在立刻马上离开纽蒙迦德回去找宝贝儿子，但被人强行要求离开又是另一回事了，他咬着嘴唇，说：“为什么？”  
“为什么？像你这样不知羞耻的Omega我们见了多了，自以为长得有几分姿色，仗着和老板有过露水情缘就恬不知耻地跑上门来，别以为老板会对你念旧情，你再不离开的话，我们只能‘请’你离开了！”  
对面保安开始动真格了，阿不思也开始动真格了。他们以为他是谁——  
“我是格林德沃的合法Omega！”  
阿不思认为今天的自己一定是被阿不福思传染了逻辑短路之类的毛病，他怎么就当着这么多人的面说了这句话呢？不但他愣住了，面前的保安左边的前台小姐右边的普通员工都愣住了。  
“邓布利多先生！”阿不思循着声音望去，那是阿伯内西，还没分居前他曾见过几次，虽然不熟，但现在阿不思只能把他当做救星了。  
“救星”先生和他的同事们打过招呼，领着阿不思往电梯走。  
“真是好久不见了，先生看到你一定会很开心的。你来之前怎么不先通知我们一声，我们也好做准备。”  
阿不思希望阿伯内西说话的声音能轻点，大厅里肉眼可见人越来越多了，大家都朝他投炽热的目光，他被看得很不舒服。  
“呃，联系方式都扔了。”  
“往这边走，这是直达电梯。”阿伯内西按下楼层键，诚恳地说，“其实先生这几年都过得不太好。”  
“听说了，经常有露水情缘的Omega找上门来，想必应付他们花费了你们老板不少精力和金钱。”阿不思觉得这话说出来非常奇怪，讲道理，他们虽然只是分居还没离婚，但他好像也没什么立场管对方的私生活。  
“那都是误会，邓布利多先生。”阿伯内西忙不迭地替他老板洗脱嫌疑，“先生一贯洁身自好，你们分居的第一年……”  
看样子阿伯内西是打算把他老板这几年如何含辛茹苦孤家寡人的故事跟阿不思一一道来，其条理分明逻辑清晰，阿不思甚至开始怀疑他们老板定期给高管上课培训讲故事。  
嗯，讲盖勒特·格林德沃是个多么专一多么深情的故事。  
感谢纽蒙迦德大厦现代化的建设，阿伯内西还没讲完第一年的故事，电梯已经抵达终点，开门迎接他们的是无数双好奇的眼睛。  
都说英国人尊重他人隐私，但显然不包括老板的隐私。  
真应该让那些社会学专家来这里研究八卦传递的速度、持续的时间，发酵的热度。  
完美的题材，可惜阿不思只是个小学老师。  
阿伯内西在把他送进总裁办公室后就溜走了，阿不思拿不定主意是坐在一旁的沙发还是站在办公桌前还是直接冲上去拽着盖勒特的领带质问他到底是儿子重要还要工作重要。  
因为现在看起来，盖勒特并没有从电脑上抬头的打算。  
于是乎阿不思就在门边上站了五分钟，当他终于忍受不住打算夺门而出独自面对门外好奇的眼睛时，盖勒特终于赏脸抬头了。  
“我一直在想你什么时候会来找我，是奎妮请了五次产假后吗。”  
“收起你的玩笑，我是来找你谈正事。”  
“只要不是谈离婚的事，都可以，当然如果是谈恋爱的话，那就再好不过了。”  
阿不思深吸一口气，“虽然你可能认为工作比你儿子重要，但我……”  
盖勒特打断他说道：“如果你愿意走过来的话，你会发现我为了能和你单独相处2小时，不得不在5分钟之内处理完所有可能打扰到我们的人或事。”  
见阿不思站在原地没有走上前的打算，盖勒特只好主动站起来往阿不思走去。  
“相信亲爱的，我比任何人都关心你和阿斯托尔福。”他握住阿不思的双手，按在自己的胸口上，含情脉脉地说“我知道你今天来的目的，只是没想到你真的回来。实际上阿斯托尔福一离开你们的街区，我就收到了消息，他现在在奎妮的家里，很安全，放心。”  
阿不思被这眼神盯得浑身不自在，他别过头想问你是不是经常用这样的眼神看你的小情人。但他说不出口，他从盖勒特的掌控中抽出双手，寻找着话语中的突破口，再坚定地迎上对方的目光质问道：“你监视我？”  
“不是监视亲爱的，只是前两年当地警局需要翻修道路的监控设备，我捐了一笔钱，并告诉他们，我的家人住在那里，请务必替我好好照看他们。”  
听听这冠冕堂皇的话语，不过是利用资本力量满足了个人私欲，可惜阿不思没有资格批判，因为他也是实际得利者。  
“既然阿斯托尔福没事，”阿不思干巴巴地说，“请告诉我戈德斯坦恩小姐的住址。”  
“现在要称呼为科瓦尔斯基夫人。”盖勒特兴致勃勃地再次抓住阿不思的手，“不，亲爱的，你认为工作更重要，我一定要纠正你的看法才能放你走，先告诉我，我们的宝贝儿子为什么要离家出走？因为没吃到他喜欢的糖果还是在幼儿园被欺负了？”  
“如果你真的关心他，应该知道他已经放暑假了。”阿不思冷漠地说。  
“请原谅一个没有暑假的社会人士吧，他的字典里没有暑假这词。”  
“他今天看了部电影。”看盖勒特不达不目的誓不罢休的样子，阿不思还是决定说出来，反正也不是什么大不了的事。“林赛·罗韩的《天生一对》，我认为阿斯托尔福迷上了林赛·罗韩，但阿不福思认为他沉迷电影的剧情，认为自己有个‘双胞胎弟弟’，就出门找弟弟了。”  
阿不思简单地说完了，他认为有时候叙述性诡计也是有必要的，比如他隐瞒了阿不福思关于“复合”的想法以及他和阿不福思之间关于DC和漫威的争论保持了沉默。  
后一点很很重要，万一打起离婚官司争夺抚养权的时候被盖勒特翻旧账，那就不妙了。  
“原来如此，”盖勒特的眼睛比刚从更亮了，异色的瞳孔仿佛被夕阳镀了一层金色，“不愧是我的好儿子。”  
“哈？”阿不思忍不住瞪了他一眼。  
“这是我们宝贝儿子的愿望！”盖勒特兴奋极了，“他认为他有个双胞胎弟弟！那我们就应该满足他！名字我都想好了，就叫阿比盖尔！”  
“不行，听起来像个美国人。”过了30秒后阿不思才意识到自己说错话了，“不，我们已经分居了，他不会有弟弟也不会有妹妹！”  
“你同意了，我已经听到了。”盖勒特松开阿不思的双手，改成抱着他，并在他的嘴唇上响亮地“啵”了一下。  
阿不思怀疑今天遇到的所有人都患上了逻辑障碍症，从阿斯托尔福到阿不福思，甚至连盖勒特都变得不正常，每个人都形成了一套常人无法理解的逻辑闭环，并且致力于把阿不思拉入他们的逻辑范畴。有个舶来词是怎么说来着，脱线还是电波？  
他开始想念因为餐桌上因为找阿斯托尔福而没吃完的冰淇淋，盖勒特的嘴唇让他想起没吃到覆盆子果肉的触感，他忍不住回抱盖勒特，并加深了那个吻。  
今天大家都疯了，他想。  
盖勒特显然是受到了那个吻的鼓励，他激动地搂住阿不思的腰，把他推倒在办公桌上。  
“我想这么干很久了，特地挑了能看到泰晤士河还有大本钟的办公室，就是为了能让你看到伦敦美丽的夕阳。”  
“如果你所谓的看到是倒过来看着伦敦的天空的话，那我的确看到了。”阿不思背靠着坚硬的办公桌，仰着脖子勉强能看到窗外的天空和大本钟的尖顶。他怀疑桌面上还有支钢笔，硌着他的腰，好吧，至少桌面还是它应该待着的地方。  
“原来你喜欢后入式。”  
“什么？”还没等阿不思还没反应过来，他就被盖勒特翻了个面。  
这回倒是可以正常观赏伦敦的夕阳了，如果阿不思不是翘着屁股趴在盖勒特的办公桌上的话。  
“很美吧。”盖勒特覆在他身上，凑在他的耳边说。  
“这玻璃，从外面看不到里面吧？”  
“当然看不见。”盖勒特含着他的耳垂，吸允着，牙齿轻轻地在耳垂上印下牙印。  
“大厅里发生的事情我都知道了。”盖勒特放过他的耳垂，开始亲吻阿不思的后背。  
他要是不知道，阿不思才会觉得奇怪，但现在是说这个的时候吗？  
“保安说的是事实，的确时不时有Omega找上门来，但我从来没碰过他们，甚至连眼神都没给过他们，不信你可以来验货。”盖勒特牵着阿不思的手摸着他的性器，“这些年来，它弱小可怜又无助，除了我的左手没见过其他任何人，它是属于你一个人的。”  
早年热恋期间，阿不思和盖勒特也没少干过这事，当着对方的面给自己手淫，替对方手淫，握着对方的手给自己手淫，但哪次都没今天这般，令人害羞。阿不思万万没想到，和盖勒特做爱的时候还会出现害羞这个词。  
阿不思涨红着脸，他怀疑比玻璃窗外的落日还红，幸好盖勒特看不到。  
他被操控着反手摸上了盖勒特的性器，这感觉很熟悉也很怀念，他闭上眼睛想象着手里性器的模样，肯定与“弱小可怜又无助”无关，但说不定可以吃。  
说实话， 阿不思也挺想念这位“老朋友”的，他喜欢闻替盖勒特手淫后，手掌心残留的问道。混杂着信息素和浓重的腥味，这让阿不思沉迷不已。  
但阿不思不想让盖勒特知道这小小的癖好，他坏心眼地摸过茎身，用指甲抠弄着马眼。  
“看来我们的甲方阿不思很满意他的验收成果，”盖勒特亲吻着阿不思脖子后的腺体，在耳边低声问，“可以吗？”  
阿不思很讨厌盖勒特凑在别人的耳边吹着气说话，那次争吵似乎就是因为他看到盖勒特凑在一个不知道是Omega还是beta 的耳边说话， 远看就像是要亲上去一样。  
此时此刻再深究当年争吵的缘由是不切实际的，盖勒特在他耳边吹的气，让他浑身提不起劲，酥痒难忍。如果这个时候阿不思还能说不的话，他就应该改行当beta了。  
“但不可以射在里面。”阿不思喘着气说道。  
“我就知道你还是心疼那群小兔崽子，要不是你说阿斯托尔福喜欢林赛·罗韩的小雀斑我都没意识到你有多在意那满脸雀斑的孩子。”盖勒特利落地扒下阿不思的裤子，速度比以前快了许多，看来只有这方面盖勒特有长进了。  
“听着盖勒特，他明年就要毕业了，他只是爱好有些不同寻常让他显得不合群……等等你是怎么知道纽特的？”  
“这都是我的错，看来几年没干你，我退步了许多，让你还有精力思考别的男人。”  
“他还是个孩子！你别想糊弄——”盖勒特一个挺身，终于让阿不思丧失了思考能力。

**Author's Note:**

> “我们这算是复合了吗？”盖勒特搂着阿不思躺在办公室里唯一的沙发上，阿不思不得不承认，作为沙发，它显得有些大。  
> “不算。”  
> “那算什么？”盖勒特双手不老实地捏着阿不思的屁股，阿不思累到抬不起收也懒得和他计较。  
> “合奸。”  
> “你总是那么冷静。”盖勒特叹了口气，“不过，希望你下次来找我的时候也能冷静地使用我的私人电梯，入口就在停车场。”  
> “方便你小情人送上门的电梯吗？”  
> “是啊，可惜他正大光明地从前门走了，还当中公开我们之间的关系，枉费我用他的生日设的密码。”盖勒特哀声叹气地说，“明天我还必须向大家解释。”  
> “闭嘴。


End file.
